


A Scene

by Viper_Flower



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Characters are whoever you want, Gen, Other, Terry Pratchett Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower
Summary: It’s 2:36 in the morning. Outside, the Wintersmith and the Summer Lady dance, snow dusting the freshly grown flowers, birds trilling as they fight the harsh winds so they can get back to their nests. Out there, the weather cannot make up its mind, but inside their mess of a home, everything’s exactly as it should be. Neither too hot or too cold, despite their armchair being right by the roaring fireplace and themselves as close to each other as they can be.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)





	A Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is me trying to explain how I felt about a certain rarepair to my friend, so I hope you enjoy it as well, thinking of whomever you wish

It’s 2:36 in the morning. Outside, the Wintersmith and the Summer Lady dance, snow dusting the freshly grown flowers, birds trilling as they fight the harsh winds so they can get back to their nests. Out there, the weather cannot make up its mind, but inside their mess of a home, everything’s exactly as it should be. Neither too hot or too cold, despite their armchair being right by the roaring fireplace and themselves as close to each other as they can be. 

“The only way we could be closer is if we were one person,” One jokingly murmurs against the other’s chest, and their head bobs up and down as their lover crows.

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” They concur, leaning their head back as they stroke their fingers through the hair of the person on their lap. They can feel their beloved nod, both in agreement and in tiredness. Subtly working their arm out from their companion’s grip, they reach over to the side table, upon which sit a bowl of blueberries, two glasses of raspberry lemonade, and a small speaker playing ‘Cherry Wine’ by Hozier. Taking a rich purple berry, they pop it in their mouth, then take another and tilt the other’s head up by their chin. 

Making a small noise of questioning, the one laying upon their steady’s chest looks up and feels something against their lip. Opening their mouth, the juicy berry their lover’s holding is dropped into their mouth as they let out a small squeak of surprise. Teasingly pouting, they bop the other on the nose, causing them to let out a breathy laugh.

It’s been a long day. They rarely see each other most of the time; always too busy with their work, with other people, with themselves. But maybe that’s what makes days like today so special; a day just for them. In their minds, individually in sync, they reminisce on what they did as if it was years ago. Going out shopping, playing small pranks on their friends, cleaning up their houses and their home, the whole day to enjoy one another’s companionship, spent in bliss. And when the snow and rain poured down as they were about to head homeward, how they danced, how they sang, how they laughed! But now their feet are worn out and their voices tired, soaked shoes by the door and throats being soothed by a good drink.

“My dearest?” The one laying upon the other hummed in acknowledgment, meeting the serene eyes of the one whose call they’d always respond to. “Nothing, I just wanted to see your face.” They huff in amusement, curling back into the other. They knew that their darling was going to say, but at times, those three words are both not enough and too much. They hold not enough power, not enough to convey just how much emotion betwixt two people, for they hold the weight of the world each time they’re spoken, and so cannot be used too often, else they crush someone.

Maybe that’s why they’re so special.

And so let special things be as such, because if they weren’t such a rarity, how differently would we marvel at their beauty?


End file.
